Sam and a dog
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett finds an abandoned dog.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Sam and a dog**

 **22 year old Sam Puckett is walking in the park.**

 **Suddenly she sees an abandoned dog.**

"Hi there, dog." says Sam with a smile.

The dog bark in joy, happy to see Sam.

Clearly the dog is male, since it has a dick and Sam notice this.

"Awww, nice." says Sam.

Since the dog has no tags and no other signs of who own it and there's no one around looking for it, Sam decides to take the dog as her own.

"Boy, wanna be my dog?" says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"Okay...let's go." says Sam as she grab the dog's leash and lead him with her.

When she get home, Sam decides to name the dog Billy.

"Is he...?" says Sam when she notice that the dog's dick is getting hard.

Sam wonder if the dog is horny because of her.

"Do ya like me? I can't blame you. I'm a sexy chick." says Sam.

The dog seems to understand. It walk closer to Sam and lick gently on the left leg of Sam's pink pants.

"Yeah. I have nice legs." says Sam.

Sam thinks the dog might be hungry so she gives him a piece of chicken that he eat with joy.

After eating the dog once more lick Sam's leg.

"Let's get cozy, boy." says Sam.

She takes off the dog's collar and leash and then takes him with her into the bedroom.

"You'll enjoy this." says Sam.

Sam takes off her sweater, pants, socks and panties, leaving only her bra on.

"Ready? I am." says Sam as she plop down on her bed and lean back against the pile of pillows.

The dog seem happy.

"Here. C'mon, Billy. You're free to have sex with me." says Sam in a sexy tone.

The dog goes on top of Sam, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to slowly and gently fuck Sam.

It feels very good for both Sam and the dog.

"Mmm, yes! Fuck me, boy!" moans Sam, all horny and sexual.

The dog bark in joy.

"Awww. Me is horny too." says Sam with a cute smile.

The dog fuck a little bit harder.

"Holy shit, do me!" moans Sam.

Sam is very horny and so is the dog.

"I'm such a slut, actually allowing a dog to fuck me." moans Sam.

The dog clearly love to fuck Sam.

And she clearly love to be fucked by the dog.

Sam thinks the dog fuck almost as good as a man.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

10 minutes later.

The dog fuck faster.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam in sexual hoy.

Sam is close to orgasm and the dog seem close to cum too.

"Cum in me, dog!" moans Sam.

The dog howl in joy as he cum deep in Sam's pussy.

Sam en joy it so much. No human male has ever shot such a huge load of cum in her.

"Ahhhh, holy crap! Yes, soooo awesome!" moans Sam in pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's pussy, bark a bit and gives Sam a kiss.

"Yes, boy. It was so good for me too." says Sam.

Sam walk to the bathroom and pee out the dog's cum from her pussy.

Then she put her clothes back on.

The dog move his body in an awkward way.

Sam at first doesn't understand why, but then she figure it out.

"Oh! Ya need to shit." says put the collar and leash and then they go outside.

The dog takes a shit in the grass.

"Thank goodness ya did not do that in my bed, boy." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam is drinking tea and eating a sandwich.

"Horny again, are you?" says Sam when she sees that her dog's dick is hard.

Sam don't want the dog's erection to go to waist so she takes off her sweatpants.

"Here, fuck me." says Sam.

The dog walk over to Sam, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to slowly fuck Sam.

It feels good for Sam.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam, getting horny.

The dog is horny too.

"Good dog! Fuck mama!" moans Sam in a sexy voice.

The dog fuck harder.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

Sam and the dog are both happy and horny.

"Nice that no one sees what is going on now 'cause people would think I'm weird and retarded if they knew I let a dog fuck my unprotected pussy." moans Sam.

29 minutes later.

The dog cum in Sam's pussy.

"Awwww! Yes! Sexy!" moans a very happy Sam as she get an orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

"Thanks, boy." says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"Yeah, it was good. I hope you love my pussy." says Sam with a cutie smile.

The dog seem happy.

"Let's get ya something to eat. You deserve it after makin' mama have such a sweet cozy orgasm." says Sam.

She gives the dog some nice food and then she goes to the bathroom and pee out the dog's cum from her pussy.

"Awww! So fuckin' cutie cute!" says Sam when she sees that the dog's dick is hard again already.

Sure, Sam love sex, but she doesn't wanna get fucked another time right now.

"Boy, ya gotta wait to tomorrow. I do like your big dick a lot though and you sure know how to cum better than most human guys I've been with." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Sam eat a burger and drink some beer.

"Yummy!" says a happy Sam.

The next day.

Sam wear a black t-shirt and pink sweatpants and black socks.

"Oh, yeah." says Sam as she eat pizza and drink beer.

The dog bark a little.

Sam gives the dog a piece of pizza.

"Charge up some creamy cum in those fat dog balls ya got 'cause later I wanna get a good fuck." says Sam.

The dog get happy.

"Awww!" says Sam in a sexy voice.

Sam feel good.

Sam return her attention to the beer and the pizza.

5 hours later.

Sam pull down her pants, goes down on all 4 and says "Fuck me, dog."

The dog slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Sam in a slutty voice.

She really enjoy being fucked by the dog.

"Awesome!" moans Sam.

It's clear that the dog is just as horny as Sam is.

"Your dick is so big!" moans Sam.

The dog bark in joy as he fuck harder.

"Mmm! Fuck me, horny dog!" moans Sam.

Sam really love this.

Obviously so does the dog.

"Wow! Fuck mama, don't stop. It feels wonderful." moans Sam.

The dog fuck faster.

"Very nice! Sexy...erotic." moans Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

The dog is just as horny as Sam is.

"So sexy!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

The dog cum in Sam's pussy.

"Holy shit...soooo damn awesome!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

Sam walk to the bathroom and pee out the dog's cum from her pussy.

Sam gives the dog som food.

"Thanks, dog. You fucked me so sexy." says Sam as she kiss the dog on its forehead.

The dog get happy.

The next day, a girl who is 2 years younger than Sam, is in the park, searching for her lost so-called 'fuck-dog'.

The girl is named Nelly Philipsen and is the owner of the dog that Sam found.

4 hours later, Nelly gives up and decided that she has lost her beloved 'fuck-dog' forever.

She cry like a little kid as she walk home without her dog that she love so much.

Sam is drinking beer and eating pasta and fish.

She wear a black t-shirt and pink sweatpants and white socks.

Sam fart a little.

"Aww, a sexy fart." says Sam.

Sam is one of those who thinks farts are sexy.

"Me is a slut." says Sam.

Sam is happy.

She love sex, porn and similar things.

Sam had sex for the first time when she was only 12 and since than she's always been a sexual girl.

"Here." says Sam as she give a piece of fish to the dog.

The dog's dick is hard. Sam notice this.

"If you were a human guy, I'd tell you to jerk off now, but you can't 'cause you don't have hands." says Sam.

The dog is horny.

"Not now, boy." says Sam.

The dog seem sad that Sam doesn't want get fucked by him right now.

"Later." says Sam with a sweet smile.

The dog bark a bit.

"Calm down, boy. I promise you'll get to fuck mama's pussy later." says Sam.

The dog seem happy again.

"Awww!" says Sam.

The dog walk into another room.

"Poor dog. I must be the most erotic thing he's ever seen in his entire life." says Sam.

Sam fart again.

"Yeah, a porno fart." says Sam.

Sam fart again.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Sam.

5 hours later.

The dog is fucking Sam in the ass.

"Mmm, yes! Fuck my ass!" moans Sam, being very horny.

The dog is very horny too.

"Yay! Use your dick and drill me in the ass. It feels so good." moans Sam.

The dog fuck harder and faster.

"Mmmm...holy shit, sexy!" moans Sam.

The dog seem to be just as horny as Sam is.

"Awesome! Fuck me...sexy!" moans Sam.

28 minutes later.

The dog cum in Sam's ass.

"Mmm, holy crap!" moans Sam as she get a huge orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's ass.

"You're awesome. Thanks for fucking me." says Sam.

The dog seem happy that Sam enjoy what he did.

"I love you." says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"You're very good." says Sam.

Sam gives the dog a handjob.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
